


He is my sin

by Feanoriel



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternative Universe- Witches and Demons, Angst and Humor, F/M, Porn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: Per vendicarsi del fedifrago Teseo, Arianna, discendente di una lunga famiglia di streghe, decide di evocare un demone dalle profondità dell'Averno, ma ... la situazione avrà una svolta inaspettata.[Scritta per il P0rnfest di fanfiction_italia]





	He is my sin

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipante all'Undicesima Edizione del Pornfest indetto da fanfic_italia;
> 
> Pairing: Arianna/Dioniso  
> Prompt: Urban Fantasy!AU, demone! Dioniso e strega! Arianna, da quando Arianna ha erroneamente evocato Dioniso dividono l’appartamento - letto incluso.
> 
> Se devo dire la verità, non avrei mai pensato di scrivere delle divinità greche in un contesto moderno, dal momento che in genere non sono fan del trope. Dall'altra parte, sono una fan del trope 'evocazioni/patti coi demoni', e l'occasione in tal caso era troppo ghiotta per farsela sfuggire, soprattutto con un pairing come Arianna e Dioniso (che amo svisceralmente). Here you go.  
> Spero la fanfic sia gradita!

-E tu che _diavolo_ sei? - erano state le prime parole che erano uscite dalla bocca di Arianna, quando si era finalmente accorta di _cosa_ aveva evocato. Perché quello che stava in piedi al centro di un pentacolo, ancora puzzolente di incenso e di sangue di capra - oh, maledizione, avrebbe dovuto lavare quel casino, _dopo_ , se non voleva che la vicina venisse a ficcare il naso nel suo appartamento- _non_ era sicuramente il demone che lei aveva richiesto.

-Beh, l’hai detto pure tu. Un _diavolo_ \- la figura all’interno del pentacolo aveva sollevato le braccia in un gesto teatrale.- Non esattamente _quel_ Diavolo, ma sono comunque un demone di tutto rispetto, per quanto mi riguarda.- Arianna ricordava anche come aveva inarcato il sopracciglio.- Non ti basta?

Arianna era stata ad un passo dallo sbattergli in faccia il _grimorio_ che aveva ereditato da sua madre, un pesante librone rilegato di pelle di coccodrillo, le pagine di cartapecora ricoperte di fitte rune e simboli arcani:- _No_! Avevo chiesto un demone _della vendetta_! E invece ho avuto … ho avuto …

-Me- il demone aveva fatto un lieve inchino, un ampio ghigno che gli ricopriva il volto. Perlomeno, aveva avuto la buona creanza di mostrarsi in forma umana, senza zanne, scaglie, ali o tutte quelle cose che i demoni adoravano.- Il demone della lussuria, dell’edonismo, e del piacere più _sfrenato_.- Al che, si era leccato le labbra, in un gesto talmente sfrontato che per qualche istante Arianna aveva accarezzato l’idea di tirargli un pugno in faccia. 

-Sì, sì, ho capito- aveva camminato su e giù per il piccolo bagno del suo appartamento, in preda al nervosismo.- Sai com’è, non sei _tu_ che volevo. _Vendetta_ , non lussuria. Mi sei completamente inutile.- il demone aveva provato a parlare, ma lei lo aveva interrotto.- Non mi interessa se sei in grado di _indurre in tentazione i mortali con piaceri peccaminosi, oscuri e proibiti_ , così non mi servi a nulla. Quello che voglio è far _soffrire_ quello stronzo di --- si era morsa la lingua un attimo prima di pronunciare il nome di Teseo. Non era sicuramente il caso di parlare di lui, non in quel momento. 

Il demone aveva alzato le spalle:- Ah. Capisco. Beh, che posso dirti? Ci sarà stato un errore di trascrizione in quel tuo libro di magia. Che posso dirti? Guarda al lato positivo, ora hai _me_ e credimi, non valgo meno di un qualsiasi demone della vendetta, _anzi_. Molti di quei cosi puzzano tremendamente e hanno tutte quelle orride ed antiestetiche scaglie. _Io_ sono molto superiore a quelle mezze tacche.

-Interessante- Arianna cominciava a sentire la frustrazione montare dentro di sé. C’era una qualche dannatissima cosa nella sua vita che _non_ le si fosse rivoltata contro? Il comportamento di quel bastardo di suo padre l’aveva costretta a scappare di casa non appena aveva avuto l’età per cavarsela da sola, portandosi dietro solo qualche spicciolo e il libro di magia di sua madre. Quando aveva incontrato Teseo, e si era innamorata di lui, aveva finalmente creduto di poter provare un po’ di felicità, ma era un’illusione che era svanita ben presto, dopo che lui si era rivelato uno stronzo totale, scaricandola nel momento in cui non gli era più servita.  
Scaricandola per _sua sorella_ , peraltro. 

E ora, ci si metteva pure questo dannatissimo _demone_. Arianna avrebbe potuto mettersi a ridere, se non fosse stato tutto così maledettamente frustrante. - Senti, tu, come ti chiami … 

-Dioniso- il demone le aveva fatto l’occhiolino.- Ma tu puoi chiamarmi DioDio, se ti va.

‘Due volte nato’. Un nome interessante. Arianna si era strofinata le tempie.- Va bene. Dioniso. Senti, visto che ormai ti ho evocato, tanto vale che ti renda utile.

Non poteva semplicemente congedarlo. Il rituale era troppo lungo e complesso, le ci erano voluti _mesi_ per portarlo a termine … con quel risultato, peraltro. 

_Almeno il sacrificio della capra non sarà vano_ , pensò cupamente Arianna, lanciando un’occhiata al cadavere dissanguato che giaceva nella vasca da bagno come un mucchio di pelo bagnato. Sì, avrebbe dovuto decisamente pulire tutto quel casino. 

-Come la mia signora e padrona comanda- Dioniso aveva fatto un inchino al centro del pentacolo, un sorriso sornione dipinto sul volto. -Come ti devo chiamare, a proposito.

Arianna aveva alzato le spalle sospirando:- Arianna. Chiamami Arianna. 

Ed era così che andava avanti, ormai, da almeno tre o quattro mesi. Arianna si stava lentamente abituando all’idea di condividere l’appartamento con un demone - un demone _molto bello_ a dir la verità, ma non era il caso di dirlo- malgrado tutto. D’altronde, sapeva già come vivere in incognito, nascondendo scopa, grimorio e materiale per gli incantesimi nell’armadio, e facendo la finta tonta ogni volta che la vicina veniva a curiosare - la stessa vicina alla quale aveva accampato la scusa che Dioniso fosse suo cugino, stabilitosi a casa sua per qualche tempo, la prima volta che lo aveva visto scendere per la tromba per le scale. 

Certo, Dioniso aveva ancora la pessima abitudine di farsi trovare trasformato in animale, quando lei rientrava a casa dal lavoro, o di farsi spuntare le zanne nei momenti meno opportuni, ma ci si poteva abituare _anche_ a questo. 

Il problema, pensava Arianna, era che non sarebbe potuta andare così per sempre. I demoni erano pericolosi - e lei avrebbe dovuto saperlo meglio di tutti, visto quel che era successo alla sua famiglia- e non avrebbe potuto conviverci per sempre. Avrebbe dovuto trovare una soluzione, e scacciare una volta per tutte quell’ _indesiderato coinquilino_ dalla sua vita.

Eppure … eppure _non_ voleva farlo. Malgrado tutto, malgrado non fosse nemmeno _umano_ , Dioniso si era rivelato una compagnia piacevole, e decisamente interessante.

E poi, era bravo a letto. Molto più bravo di Teseo, a dire la verità.

Non avrebbe potuto dire esattamente _quando_ avessero iniziato a farlo. Quando gli aveva comunicato che avrebbero dovuto dormire sullo scassato divano-letto - l’unica _cosa_ del suo appartamento che somigliasse vagamente ad un letto, a dire il vero- era stata molto chiara su come lui avrebbe dovuto comportarsi.

-Prova ad allungare le mani - gli aveva detto chiaro e tondo, sventolandogli un sacchetto di sale sotto il naso.- E ti rispedisco all’Inferno senza pensarci un attimo. Siamo intesi?

Dioniso si era limitato a sogghignare in quella maniera _così_ irritante, e aveva borbottato tra sé e sé qualcosa di stupido come ‘ _sono sempre stato attratto dalle dominatrici_ ’, ma non aveva provato a fare il furbo. 

In effetti, era stata lei a fargli la proposta, quand’era successo per la prima volta. Una parte di sé si diceva che era una sciocchezza -i demoni erano pericolosi, e lo sapeva benissimo. Come avrebbe potuto _non saperlo_ , dopo quel che era successo a sua madre? Sua madre che si era creduta così sicura, che era stata così arrogante nel trattare con le creature infernali, e che tutto ciò aveva ottenuto in cambio era stato partorire un figlio mostruoso.

 _Ma io non sono mia madre_ , pensava Arianna, quando il desiderio diventava troppo intenso da sopportare, e cercava un po’ di sollievo infilando le dita tra i morbidi capelli di seta di Dioniso, lasciando vagare le mani abbronzate di lui sul suo corpo, senza alcun pudore. _Non ho intenzione di commettere i suoi errori. Mai._

Non gli avrebbe mai permesso di prendere il controllo. 

Certo, quando stava tra le sue braccia, perdere il controllo, lasciarsi andare alla frenesia e alla lussuria era una grossa tentazione. In quei momenti, trattenersi era difficile, così difficile … solo il pensiero che lui fosse un demone, che tentarla in quel modo fosse la sua natura, né più, né meno - malgrado lei fosse stata abbastanza accorta da usare degli incantesimi per proteggersi dal suo influsso demoniaco- la frenava dall’abbandonarsi _completamente_ a lui.

E lui _sorrideva_ sempre, sorrideva di quel sorriso così dannatamente irritante, ma che in qualche maniera aveva iniziato a trovare attraente, mentre le passava le mani sulle cosce e sui seni, mentre si insinuava dentro di lei con le sue lunghe, abili dita, aprendo dolcemente le sue piccole labbra. 

Teseo non aveva _mai_ sorriso così mentre lo facevano. 

Non era raro, in quei casi, che Arianna lo afferrasse per i polsi, lo spingesse contro il materasso, e si facesse scivolare su di lui, montandolo come se fosse un cavallo. Dioniso lo apprezzava _sempre_.

-La mia streghetta- le mormorò una volta, il tono che sembrava indugiare a metà tra il faceto, e a metà tra un indefinibile sentimento che però, stranamente, contro ogni logica, somigliava _davvero_ ad affezione. -Sei deliziosa, lo sai? Ti fotterei per sette giorni di seguito.

-Lo so- ribatté lei, facendo scivolare la mano tra le gambe di lui, e sfiorando la sua erezione pulsante. Dalla bocca di Dioniso uscì un gemito, quando lei prese a muovere la mano su e giù, le sue dita ben strette attorno a lui. 

-Mmmmh- mormorò lui, avvicinandosi a lei, il suo fiato che si mescolava con quello di Arianna, le sue lunghe ciglia che quasi le sfioravano le guance.- E dimmi, il tuo precedente amante, quel tuo Teseo, ti fotteva _così_?- un ghigno compiaciuto era apparso sul suo volto abbronzato.

Arianna spinse in avanti il seno, appoggiandosi contro il suo petto. Dioniso non avrebbe potuto essere più diverso dal suo ex: là dove Teseo era robusto e ben piazzato, Dioniso era sottile e snello come una pantera, con ciglia lunghe quanto quelle di una ragazza e labbra rosse da baci, occhi scuri e profondi come la notte, e lunghi capelli che fluivano sulle sue spalle come un torrente di morbida seta nera.

-Pare una femmina- Teseo l’avrebbe commentato sicuramente così, se l’avesse visto passare per strada, ma per Arianna l’opinione di Teseo aveva smesso di avere senso _molto_ tempo prima. 

-Chissà- Arianna sogghignò a sua volta, sfiorandogli con la punta del piede il contorno della natica.- Se sei meglio di lui, _dimostramelo_.

Nemmeno il tempo di riprendere fiato dopo quella frase, che Arianna si ritrovò con la schiena contro il materasso, a gambe aperte. Dioniso la sovrastò con il suo consueto ghigno mefistofelico, i lunghi capelli neri che formavano un’aureola scura attorno al suo viso. Arianna non sapeva quale fosse il suo grado all’Inferno, ma guardandolo in quel momento, pareva bello e terribile quanto Lucifero stesso.

-Ai tuoi ordini- sussurrò lui, e non ci fu più spazio per le parole, solo per una serie di lunghi, ardenti, quasi _aggressivi_ baci sul collo di lei, sui suoi seni, sulle sue spalle, sul suo ventre, finché non arrivò tra le gambe di lei, nude e frementi per l’attesa. Dioniso si chinò ancora, e Arianna non poté fare a meno di mordersi le labbra, quando lui posò un piccolo bacio sul suo monte di venere. _Oh, diamine …_

Il suo fiato caldo la stuzzicò ancora per un istante, prima che Dioniso premesse la sua bocca contro di lei, insinuando la lingua tra le sue piccole labbra, succhiando e mordendo il clitoride di lei, fino a quando non fu rosso e rigido e _pulsante_ per il piacere. Arianna si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, mentre pareva che bianche luci esplodessero dietro le sue palpebre serrate.

La lingua di Dioniso era implacabile, non vi era posto a cui non sottoponesse la sua dolce, lenta tortura. Arianna gridò e gridò, fino a che quando non ebbe più fiato, le sue dita che artigliavano le lenzuola. Il piacere le incendiò le vene, un torrente di fuoco che attraversava il suo corpo, fino a quando non si riversò nel suo alveo, contro le dolci labbra di Dioniso, che non aveva tolto la bocca da lei per un solo istante.

Arianna lo _sentì_ sorridere, anche se non lo vedeva.

Quando tutto finì, rimase per diversi momenti stesa contro il materasso, senza nemmeno curarsi di coprirsi, o almeno di scostarsi dal viso i capelli sudati. Aveva il fiatone, come se avesse appena finito di correre una maratona.  
Quasi non si accorse del cambio di postazione di Dioniso, che si appoggiò sui cuscini accanto a lei, le palpebre semichiuse e l’espressione soddisfatta che lo facevano sembrare un grosso gatto sonnolento. Arianna prese un respiro profondo, e rotolò sul fianco per guardarlo in faccia.

-Allora? Ho soddisfatto la mia _padrona_? - sussurrò lui.- Sono o non sono meglio di quel tuo _Teseo_?

Lei si sporse quel tanto che bastava per posargli il capo sul petto:- Avevi forse qualche dubbio di essere il migliore?

Dioniso si limitò a ridere.


End file.
